Episode 121 (15th April 1986)
Plot Pauline tells Arthur and Lou the prospect of Michelle marrying Lofty bemuses her. Arthur is thrilled to have been employed by Tony to help with the Foodstore's refurbishment. Andy sees Mary in the café and tries to clear the air with her. He is unsuccessful and Mary walks away when he asks if she dyed her hair again because she realised he does not want to date her. Arthur tells Michelle that Lofty has no prospects, but Pauline agrees to stand by Michelle's decision to marry him. Kathy lies to Angie and tells her that Den has returned to The Vic. When she asks to talk to him Kathy says he has gone out. Pete then tells Kathy he saw Den the previous day with Jan again. Dot's smoking in The Vic leaves Kathy less than impressed, and she tells Dot that she should quit. Dot says she cannot quit, while Lofty says smoking helps his asthma. Kathy then tells the pair that if she had it her way, she would enforce a smoking ban in The Vic. Dot is offended by Kathy and walks off to the café, where she tells Sue what has happened. Sharon tells Michelle she is missing her father, unaware of what has been going on. Arthur starts work with Tony, and the pair discuss Debbie. DS Quick enters the shop to purchase some necessities. He tells Debbie he has applied for a promotion; Debbie invites him over to her house later for a drink. Ethel does palm-reading on Bridge Street, but vacates the area when DS Quick sees a crowd forming around her. In the launderette, she offers to read Dot's fortunes, and sees a lot of love and marriage coming Dot's way. However, as Dot is already married, Dot assumes it means Charlie will come back into her life for good. Debbie finalises the living arrangements for Number 43: Naima will have the master bedroom, Andy will have the spare room, and Debbie will have the front room. Andy gets sarcastic over Naima having their old bedroom, and calls it the bridal suite. Then, DS Quick arrives with champagne. Debbie takes DS Quick into the kitchen where he tells Debbie he would have a better chance a promotion if they were married, so she says she will see what she can do. Andy's anger begins to get the better of him following DS Quick's arrival and he starts shouting. DS Quick leaves and Naima goes to her room. Debbie and Andy shout at each other before Andy walks off to his bedroom with the bottle of champagne. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson Guest cast *Woman - Amanda Murray Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Al's Café *Launderette Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Marriage should be thought about, and not dashed into head-over-whatsit.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,000,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes